Update 4
Headlines *Act as a Mentor for your lower-level friends with our new Mentoring system! *New treasure is available for solo players and small groups! *Grouping made even better with a reduction in shared XP debt! *Solo and small group XP increased even more, especially for players over level 30! *Artisans can let buyers know they're available with the new /LFW (looking for work) tag! *Quest coin and experience rewards have been increased! *Friends and guilds can now share housing more effectively. *Experience a new level 50 epic battle in The Deserted Mine! *Enjoy a new solo instance in The Commonlands: Valley of the Rogue Magi! Mentoring *Act as a Mentor for your lower level friends with the new Mentoring system! *When you right click a lower-level group member, you will see an option to Mentor them. *Selecting "Mentor" will set your level to that of your lower-level friend, and you will operate at the same effective level as your group mate. *The Mentor and Apprentice will receive experience, loot, and quest credit as if the Mentor were the same level as the Apprentice. Mentors, be sure to revisit any of those quests or locations that you may have missed along the way! *The Apprentice will receive an experience bonus while under the guidance of a Mentor. Up to five other players can act as a Mentor for a single player at the same time (each increasing the experience bonus). *Mentors receive experience and advance toward their actual level while mentoring; the rate at which they receive XP depends on the level of their Apprentice. Mentoring someone below level 20 will earn very little XP for the Mentor, while taking an Apprentice that is level 25 or higher will earn a greater percentage of experience for the Mentor. *The effectiveness of your gear will scale down in level. You don't need to go out and get different gear to Mentor friends of different levels. *While you are Mentoring, you can use any of your abilities that you would normally have available at that level. *The Mentor's skill values equal those of a character with 80% XP toward their next level. *You can select "Stop Mentoring" if you wish to cease acting as a Mentor to your ally. *If the Mentor or Apprentice leaves the group or exits the game, the Mentor will return to his or her original level. *When one player starts Mentoring another, all maintained spells will be dropped from the Mentor. *A player who is being Mentored is not allowed to Mentor someone else. *You cannot turn off Mentoring while you are dead. If the group (or the Apprentice) disbands while you are dead, you stop Mentoring but remain dead until you release from your corpse or are revived. *Mentors will only gain combat XP when they are within reward range (50 meters) of their Apprentice. *Mentors will only gain XP if their Apprentice also gains experience. Solo and Small Group Loot Improvements *All solo and small group encounters in the following zones now have the chance to drop improved treasure: Antonica, the Commonlands, Nektulos Forest, Thundering Steppes, the Orcish Wastes, the Enchanted Lands, Rivervale, the Feerrott, Everfrost, and Lavastorm. *It will be easier to collect sets of armor and accessories from certain types of creatures. A solo creature that drops a given armor type is likely to drop additional armor pieces of the same type. A creature that drops accessories is likely to drop more accessories. *More loot! You will now see more items of various levels drop than ever before. *There is now greater variety in the volume and type of loot that normal solo creatures and advanced solo/small group encounters will drop. *Encounter drops are now separated by the high and low levels for each zone. For example, level 12 solo encounters in Antonica will drop level 10-14 appropriate gear, spells, and recipes. A level 16 solo encounter in Antonica will drop level 15-19 items. *Progressive solo population has been added to the Enchanted Lands, the Orcish Wastes, and Thundering Steppes. Increased Solo and Small Group XP *Solo and small group experience has been increased again to further enhance the solo/small group game. Players over level 30 will especially notice an increase in solo and small group XP rewards. New Zones *New Level 50 Raid Zone: The Deserted Mine can be entered from the Orcish Wastes. Protect the Coercer you find within, or who knows what might happen! *New Solo Instance: Valley of the Rogue Magi can be found in The Commonlands near Matthias Siegemaker. Encounter elementals, gargoyles, skeletons, zombies, and more foul creatures within. Looking for Work (/lfw) *Artisans can now let other players know they are willing to take crafting requests with the /lfw command. *Using /lfw works much like the /lfg (looking for group) tag. Players can perform a "/who lfw" command and find artisans willing to take crafting requests. *Players can also search for a specific profession, such as "/who carpenter" for a list of Carpenters who are online or "/who lfw alchemist" to get a listing of Alchemists currently flagged as looking for work. The Bloodline Chronicles *The Hand of Marr and Brethren of Night have moved their camps deeper into Nektulos Forest as they continue their research into the strange affliction plaguing the people of Freeport and Qeynos. *The grinnin that remain in the forest have moved further downstream. Gameplay *We have reduced the percentage of XP debt shared by group members. *Improving your Swimming skill now increases the speed at which you swim. *Encounter behavior has been changed such that if an encounter breaks and would have reset (and respawned the same encounter), it will now check if it was overpowered or overmatched and, if not, it will instead unbreak and become a viable target for a short period of time. If the encounter is defeated successfully during that time, players will receive all of the original encounter XP bonus and some portion of the loot. *The time required to camp out has been reduced from 30 seconds to 20 seconds. *If a player was kicked from a guild while offline, their spendable guild status points will no longer be lost once they rejoin a new guild. *Encounters should no longer break if your pet lands the final blow on a wild dog in The Sprawl. *All group members in the same zone when a guild is created should automatically receive an invitation to join it. *A pop-up message will now let players know that they must use their boat tickets before camping or leaving the zone. *Flying mounts should no longer have a random orientation when they first start flying. *Fixed an issue that was sometimes preventing an encounter from ever resetting after being broken. *Characters who have more than 100% XP in their current level but have not gained a level due to a hallmark restriction (such as their class quest) will no longer be prevented from entering zones tied to those quests. *Experience earned through questing is no longer affected by Mentoring, Vitality, or any other XP modifier (except for paying back XP debt). *If an aggressive opponent would con red to the lowest-level member of the group but instead cons gray to the group because of its average level, the NPC will remain aggro and attack all the members of that group. A normally aggressive creature that will not aggro should no longer have a red border around its name. In short: grey mobs that have a red border will attack your group; grey mobs without a red border will not. Housing *Items marked No Trade can be placed in a house by trustees or the owner. *All No Trade items placed in a house remember who placed them and can only be picked up by that character. *The house owner and any Trustees can move any No Trade items placed in the house. *The house owner can destroy No Trade items not owned by them. *No Trade items already placed in houses before the update are treated as follows: *If items with identical names are found in the house, the first four items of the same type are set to No Owner. *No Owner house items cannot be picked up until they are claimed. The "pickup" menu item is replaced with a "claim ownership" menu item for these items. *After the first four identical items are set to No Owner, all subsequent items of the same type are automatically owned by the house owner. *If the Owner of the house wishes to claim all No Owner items, that character can use the command /house_own_all to do so. *If the Owner of the house uses the "Collect Contents" button, they will NOT pick up No Owner items, they must explicitly claim those items using the right click menu or /house_own_all. *Example: A house contains three "Know your Gnolls" books and twelve Simple Forges. All three "Know your Gnolls" books become No Owner and can be claimed by any trustee or the house owner. Four of the Simple Forges become No Owner and can be claimed by any trustee or the house owner. Eight of the Simple Forges are automatically owned by the house owner and can only be picked up by that character. Zones and Population *Skeletons on the Isle of Refuge should now be solo encounters, except for those in the graveyard itself. *Two relics have been found in Lavastorm that allow easier access to the entrance of Solusek's Eye. To use the relics, you must first discover them. *You will now appear directly outside the door when exiting Solusek's Eye, and a safe area has been added to allows groups to gather. *Sartar, Raster, and Cythan have gained a new ability that might take you aback. *The merchants on or near the docks of Qeynos Harbor now sell fish meat rather than edible food. *Fire Toad will be seen less frequently on the beach in Lavastorm *Harbinger will not be encountered as often in the Obelisk of Vul. *The number of fishing spots in many outdoor zones has been reduced, making way for other harvestable resources. *The success and failure boat timers for the following zones have been set to 25 minutes: the Orcish Wastes, the Enchanted Lands, Everfrost, the Fanged Sea, and Lavastorm. *The Windstalker Rumbler should no longer break the encounter when attacked. *The restrictions placed on zoning into Blood Skull Valley have been lessened; players can now enter with 1-24 people instead of 12. *Modifications have been made to The Malevolent Knight in the Freeport Graveyard. *Some modifications have been made to the Drayek event in Icebound. *More elder hawks have been spotted near their nesting grounds in Thundering Steppes. *Lower-level deer should no longer roam in the higher-level areas of Thundering Steppes. *All solo encounters within A Pirate's Hidden Stash, The Rumbler Caves, and An Open Grave should now be of the correct difficulty. *Rognon the Angler should no longer spawn twice in the same instance. *Zoning out of The Crypt of Vox will now allow you to arrive in a safer location. *Evacuating the dungeon instances in the Thundering Steppes and the Enchanted Lands should now take you to the dock area of those zones. *Wildlife in front of the gnoll towers in the Thundering Steppes will no longer break the encounter when attacked. *Advanced solo creatures in the Thundering Steppes will now be aggressive toward travelers. *Gurk Strongarm will be found within the mill in the Orcish Wastes more often. *A typo in the name of some lizardman encounters in the Feerrott has been fixed. *The mariner's bell in Nektulos Forest that allows players access to the Enchanted Lands should now have the correct name. *The reentry timer into the Cove of Decay has been fixed. Players should now be able to reenter the zone after two hours. *Reentry timers have been added to Miragul's Menagerie, Icespire Summit, and Drayek's Chamber. *The reentry timer into the Trembling Lagoon has been fixed. Players should now be able to reenter the zone after four hours. *The reentry timer has been fixed for Zarvonn's Tower. *Players attempting to access Heroic or Solo zones from Thundering Steppes, the Orcish Wastes, or Enchanted Lands should now be able to make the choice much easier. *The mouse-over text into instanced zones in Thundering Steppes, the Orcish Wastes, and Enchanted Lands has been modified. *Some inconsistently leveled NPCs in the Rumbler Caves have been set to an appropriate level. *The reentry timer on the Vault of Flames has been modified. *Ruins of Varsoon: Chamber of Immortality now has a reentry timer. *The "overgrown bed of greenslade" should now be spelled correctly in the Feerrott. *Douve Thule Sattar and Dread Satter in the Feerrott will now appear with less frequency. *Guardian mist grinnins may now be found within Nektulos Forest. *Group encounters in Lavastorm and Solusek's Eye will now drop treasure more frequently. *Patrolling mobs should now be less likely to attack players in the Heart of Fear event. *Players will be given a message when trying to enter an optional zone that they haven't downloaded. *The following zones no longer have reuse timers if you fail the events inside: **Antonica: Guild level 5 Qeynos raid **Antonica: Guild level 5 Freeport raid **Antonica: The Condemned Catacomb **Antonica: Vale of the Shattering **Antonica: Firemyst Gully **Antonica: Foul Wind **Antonica: Freeport 15 Guild Raid **Antonica: Qeynos 15 Guild Raid **Antonica: Vanudozalon's Lair **Antonica: Arch Lich Uludan **Antonica: Darathar's Lair **All Qeynos class quest instances **Edgewater Drains: The Murkwater Nook **Vermin's Snye: Sepulcher of Jahnda **The Crypt of Betrayal: The Deathly Scarab Hive **The Commonlands: Bloodskull Valley **The Commonlands: Guild level 20 Qeynos raid **The Commonlands: Guild level 20 Freeport raid **The Commonlands: The Training Grounds **The Commonlands: The Valley of Zarvonn **The Commonlands: Guild level 10 Qeynos raid **The Commonlands: Guild level 10 Freeport raid **The Commonlands: Guild level 30 Qeynos raid **The Commonlands: Echoes of Time **The Commonlands: Gobblerock's Hideout **Everfrost: Icespire Summit **The Feerrott: The Trembling Lagoon **The Feerrott: Dythra's Lair **The Feerrott: The Gathering of Fear **The Feerrott: Meeting of Minds **Lavastorm: The Sanctum of Fire **Lavastorm: Maiden's Gulch **Lavastorm: Maiden's Gulch, Draconic **Nektulos Forest: The Cauldron Hollow **The Obelisk of Vul: The Vestibule **Runnyeye: The Chamber of Rulgax **Runnyeye: The Overlord's Throne Room **Solusek's Eye: The Bastion of Flames **Solusek's Eye: Nagafen's Lair **Solusek's Eye: The Infernal Forge of Ages **South Qeynos: Scout subclass instances **The Temple of Cazic-Thule: Screaming Mace subzone **The Temple of Cazic-Thule: The Sanctum of Fear **The Temple of Cazic-Thule: Niscanith's Lair **Everfrost: Menagerie **Everfrost: Tobrin's Eyepatch subzone **Everfrost: Ar'ticae's Lair **Fallen Gate: The Vault of the Fallen **Fallen Gate: Trendaloz's Lair **Thieves' Way: Den of the Darkblade Assassins **Serpent Sewers: The Serpent's Lair **Orcish Wastes: Deathfist Citadel **Orcish Wastes: Deathfist Citadel, Draconic **Permafrost: King Drayek's Chamber **Permafrost: King Drayek's Chamber, Draconic **Permafrost: The Crypt of Vox **Stormhold: The Tomb of Valor **Thundering Steppes: Cove of Decay **Thundering Steppes: Treaty for Treasure **Thundering Steppes: Freeport 25 guild raid **Thundering Steppes: Qeynos 25 guild raid **Thundering Steppes: Mjolni's Lair **Thundering Steppes: Rognog the Angler **The Ruins of Varsoon: Chamber of Immortality Quests *Quest coin and experience rewards have been increased from this day onward. The experience increase will be especially noticeable in non-repeatable quests that are of a lower level than your character. You may want to complete any quests that you may have missed during your journeys in Norrath. *Books providing details on the Norrathian calendar can now be found in each city's library. *All items that initiate a quest have been changed to No Trade. *Fixed an issue that would sometimes prevent players from starting the Feerrott access quest. *Logan Belchbottom's Lost Friend in Fallen Gate can now be completed by those who outleveled the quest after receiving it. *An item used in Far Seas Supplier *Elven Attack can now be obtained in order to complete the quest. *The Nektulos Creature Cataloging quest will now require players to seek out a dusk dart instead of a voracious bleeder. *The quest A Foul Wind can now be found under the Access category. *The quest The Idol of Fear can now be found under the Access category. *The Treaty For Treasure quest can now be found under the Access category. *Players should now be able to complete Fresh Samples, even if they've already outleveled the quest. *Tome quests in the Obelisk of Vul and Serpent's Sewer should now have a quest category added to them. *A new version of Children's Rhymes has been added. Please note, the original version in a player's quest journal will remain unaltered. *Permafrost tome quests will now be listed in the appropriate section of the quest journal. *Taskmaster Deldrin's dialogue has been clarified. *The Karnath the Forgotten quest in Thundering Steppes should now be easier to complete. *Added the correct quest category to item and tome quests in Serpent's Sewer if they previously lacked them. *Added the correct quest category to item and tome quests in the Obelisk of Vul. *The target for the Wanted Gnoll Bandit! quest has been changed to a darkpaw raider. *The Fate of Fleshripper should now update properly. *The Gut Ripper quest will now need to be completed in order. *The Double-Plated Breastplate quest will now need to be completed in order. *The Black Horn Ring quest will now require players to harvest a Crimson Clay Pebble instead of mud stones. *Players should now be able to complete the A Mission for Midia quest. *Dialog issues with the Of Spars and Sails and... quest have been corrected. *Rubbish the Scarecrow should once again be talking in the Secrets of Runnyeye quest. *Rama’nai, Captain Ogof, and Captain Gaer will appear more frequently to assist those on the Greater Lightstone Quest. *Lady Vox should no longer despawn in her crypt during the Draconic quests. *The Herald of Nektropos can now be spoken to every 30 seconds instead of every 10 minutes. City Sabotage *Some Sabotage quest objects in South Qeynos, West Freeport, South Freeport, North Freeport, and East Freeport have been relocated. *An inaccurate quest detail with Towers of Stone has been corrected. *A wandering cow has been renamed an infected cow. *Players should now be able to interact with buckets in Qeynos. *Quests will now be completed properly when returning to Gol M'Tun. *Several sabotage quest items have been renamed in order to stay consistent with the requirements of the quest. *Sabotage: The Furious Cows quest is now listed in the Sabotage category. *Sabotage: Halt the Expansion quest should now be working correctly. *Sabotage: Sealed Lips quest should now be working correctly. *Interactive objects involved in the Sabotage quest series can now only be interacted with once. *NPCs that are a part of the Sabotage Quest system should no longer offer quests to players without showing the offer window. *The appearance of sabotage-related tents in Antonica has been changed to that of an open tent. *Bait buckets for the sabotage quests in Antonica will now appear less frequently, allowing other targets to appear more often. Items *Prismatic weapons now have improved damage/delay and more effective procs. *Merchants no longer sell items related to Erollisi Day. *Heritage items are now No Trade. NPC merchants have a keen desire to get their hands on these rare items. *The Inscribed Wooden Staff no longer has a typo in its name. *Delacar's Axe of Savagery now uses the correct two-handed weapon animation. *Bruise Forger Cestus now references the Fists damage type rather than Slash. *Some turtle-related items (turtle meat, etc) now have proper icons. *Some tooltips that mentioned "talbard" have been corrected to "tabard". *Repair costs on heritage items have been reduced. *Tutorial quest reward items are now flagged as No Value. *The repair costs on heritage quest rewards have been adjusted. *Sigil-Painted Linen Sleeves can now be equipped. *Thulzite Gems now cost 5 gold. Additionally, lizardmen in The Temple of Cazic-Thule should drop them more frequently. *The quality of the food and drink that players start with on the Isle of Refuge has improved. *The Serrated Bone Dirk now has repair costs in line with other heritage quest items. *Forearms of Forbidden Rites should now have the correct icon. *The procs and regenerative effects on many rare and raid-quality items should now function correctly. This includes Golden Efreeti Boots, Prismatic weapons, Kiteshield of the King, Royal Greatflail, Vicious Sai, and more. *The food and drink sold by merchants on the Isle of Refuge should now match those sold in the cities. *The proc effect on the Screaming Mace will now grant additional power to go along with the increased power pool. Spells and Combat Arts *Assassin changes: **Slip Away should now function correctly and its description has been clarified. **Assassin's Mark should now function correctly. **Torment is now called Assassin: Torment to prevent confusion with the Inquisitor and Coercer versions of this art. *Bard changes: **Denon's Deafening Strike will now share a reuse timer with Quick Strike. *Berserker changes: **Press will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Rupture will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Tides of War will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Bloodlust is now called Berserker: Bloodlust to prevent confusion with the Fury version of the art. **Coup de Grace's description has been modified. *Brigand changes: **Lurk and Craven Walk will now place a reactive feign death effect on the Brigand. The reactive effect will take place the next time the Brigand is damaged. **Maddening Shot will now reduce the target's power. **Low Blow and Dirty Blow have had their growth levels adjusted. **Plead for Mercy now has an Apprentice IV quality spell effect. **Waylay should now have an appropriate description reflecting that it has a chance to stun the enemy. **Cuss Apprentice IV should now have the appropriate spell effect. **Bum Rush now has the chance to interrupt your opponent. *Bruiser changes: **Roughhouse Apprentice IV will now decrease deflection appropriately. *Cleric changes: **Redoubt should now display a grammatically correct message when cast. *Coercer changes: **Demoralizing Gaze should now function correctly. **Bewilder's prose text should no longer have any grammar errors. **Torment is now called Coercer: Torment to prevent confusion with the Inquisitor and Assassin versions of this spell. **Mind's Eye, Dreadful Thoughts, and Consuming Thoughts have had their power reduction reduced to be more in line with that of Illusionists. **Psychic Wail's effects now match its description. *Conjurer changes: **Vexation can now be upgraded. **Flameshield will now do Heat damage instead of Divine damage. **Geotic Brand's buff effects will no longer fluctuate after zoning. **Provocation and Vexation now tick at the proper interval. **Fiery Doom will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Flaming Agony will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Spiked Rain will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Aqueous Hunters now has a more water-based visual effect. **Aery Stalker now has a more air-based visual effect. **Rockslide's examine information no longer redundantly indicates that it "Casts Rockslide." **Tellurian Recruit and Pandrus' Tellurian Hero now share timers. *Defiler changes: **Degeneration, Atrophy, Contamination, Suppuration, Loathsome Seal, Tierbold's Pestilent Miasma, and Mizzmog's Sallow Degradation now correctly debuff stamina. **Baleful Countenance's description has been changed to reflect that it has a fear proc. *Dirge changes: **Wail of Woe now deals mental damage. *Druid changes: **Elemental Amending should now give the appropriate resistances. **Vigor now displays the appropriate text message when cast. *Fury changes: **Call of the Hunt now provides an out-of-combat run speed increase. **Feral Pulse will now transform the target into a ghost lion instead of a wolf. It should also correctly affect all nearby members of your group. **Toxic Quills should now function as intended. **Feral Tenacity now has an appropriate visual effect. **Seizing Brambles should now function correctly. **Bloodlust is now called Fury: Bloodlust to prevent confusion with the Berserker version of this spell. **Dooming Swarm will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Deadly Swarm will now appear in the maintained spells window. *Guardian changes: **Ruin and Ferocious Charge will now do slashing damage over time appropriately. **Anchor Apprentice IV now has an attack speed decrease. *Illusionist changes: **Construct of Order, Construct of Light, and Basten's Construct of Light will no longer remove maintained effects. **Dismay will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Speechless will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Unsar's Endearing Splendor's prose has been modified to reflect its intended functionality. **Devitalizing Stare has had its power regeneration reduced slightly. *Inquisitor changes: **Scolding Alleviation will now affect the entire group. **Dogmatic Healing will now provide a minor attack speed increase. **Oppression and Torment now correctly debuff stamina. **Oppression now appears in the maintained spells window. **Fanatical Reverence's description now indicates that it increases damage per second rather than attack speed. **Reproach is now called Inquisitor: Reproach to prevent confusion with the Swashbuckler and Templar versions of this spell. **Torment is now called Inquisitor: Torment to prevent confusion with the Assassin and Coercer versions of this spell. **Several spells had grammar issues that were corrected. *Monk changes: **Everburning Flame had its duration increased to 15 minutes. *Mystic changes: **Fallacy had a spelling error in its prose that has been corrected. **Delusion, Fallacy, Chimerik, Cry of the Ancients, Howl of the Ancients, and Kelian's Curse of Spirits now correctly debuff stamina. *Necromancer changes: **Revivication can now be used to resurrect your allies. **Zarvonn's Vitae Gorge was changed so it deals damage over time and heals over time as well. The spell should also show up in the maintained spells window. **Terror no longer stuns the caster while the fear spell is in effect. This should remove the "Interrupted!" message that was being displayed. **Pestilential Blast and Skinrot will now debuff your opponent correctly. **Boon of the Lifeless and Words of the Wicked now tick at the proper interval. **Grisly Mark, Horrific Mark, and Nevagon's Pestilential Mark now correctly debuff stamina. **Accursed Cloud will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Breath of the Unearthed will now appear in the maintained spells window. **Opal's Aggravating Seal now shares a reuse timer with Agitation. **Cloak of the Venril: The lifetap damage shield will now work properly. **Grisly Brace: The spell description has been modified. **Rending Frenzy had a grammar issue that was corrected. *Paladin changes: **Divine Vengeance now grants strength. **Predator changes: **Hann's Quick Stab will now share a reuse timer with Quick Strike. **Elaa's Relentless Ambush will now share a reuse timer with Ambush. **Priest changes: **Courage had its prose file updated to reflect the chance to proc Blessed Weapon. **Ranger changes: **Steady Aim had its duration increased to 15 minutes. **Natural Selection will now deal AoE damage. **Longshank will now stealth the Ranger on a successful hit. **Huntsman's Trap should now snare an attacker if it successfully damages the Ranger. **Survival of the Fittest now correctly debuffs stamina. **Miracle Shot and Miracle Arrow will now grow to the appropriate levels. *Rogue changes: **Hager's Befuddling Strike will now share a reuse timer with Quick Strike. **Snoop will now display flavor text within the chat window. **Smuggler's Talent will now display flavor text within the chat window. *Scout changes: **Escape no longer displays its rank, as it is not upgradeable. **Quick Strike will now share a reuse timer with Hann's Quick Stab, Denon's Deafening Strike, and Hager's Befuddling Strike. **Ambush will now share a reuse timer with Elaa's Relentless Ambush. *Shadowknight changes: **Tainted Caress and Cursed Caress should again allow for the creation of Tainted Essences. **Grim Harbinger should now function correctly and will provide a message in the chat window. **Infernal Pact should now proc correctly. **Tainted Sacrament no longer overwrites maintained spells. **Grim Harbinger should now function correctly and will provide a message in the chat window. *Shaman changes: **Eliania's Salve of the Spiritist had a text error in its chat message. This has been fixed. **Sorel's Withering Limbs now correctly debuffs stamina. *Summoner changes: **Agitation now ticks at the proper interval. **Buffs applied to a pet will no longer remain after the pet owner leaves the group. **Essence Shift and loody Ritual will no longer cause your pet to run toward you. *Swashbuckler changes: **Disheartening Guile should now work correctly. It now has a 6 second duration and decreases your opponent's crush, slash, and pierce mitigation. **Cat's Paw now has a 20 second duration and should work as described. **Flash of Steel now interrupts and reduces the agility of your target at a reduced hate level. **Brazen Thrust should now work correctly. The knockback effect has also been changed to an interrupt. **Dexterous Slashing's description has been modified to reflect the functionality of this combat art. **Swarthy Distraction's reactive hate proc will no longer cost power when it triggers. **Ambuscade's knockback effect has been changed to an interrupt. **Razor Edge now has a stun effect. **Frigid Blast now drains your opponent's power. Its description also indicates that the ability requires a bow rather than any ranged weapon. **Bootleg's description has been changed to reflect that it gives an enhanced movement speed. Its duration has also been changed to 15 minutes. **Dazzling Shroud should now work correctly. **Feigned Bravado's description has been clarified and its duration has been increased to 15 minutes. **Bladeweaver will now correctly lower hate production. Its description now indicates that the art gives Stamina rather than Strength. **Bladeweaver and Dexterous Slashing agility buffs now stack with each other. **Lie in Wait should now function correctly. When stealth is broken, the Swashbuckler's strength should increase and the attacker should be mesmerized. **Reproach is now called Swashbuckler: Reproach to prevent confusion with the Inquisitor and Templar versions of this art **Watery Shot's description now indicates that the ability requires a bow rather than any ranged weapon. **Hamstring's description now indicates that you must be behind or flanking the target to perform this ability. *Templar changes: **Reproach is now called Templar: Reproach to prevent confusion with the Swashbuckler and Inquisitor versions of this spell. *Troubador changes: **Lore's Magniloquent Roust now works as described. **Exquisite Shrill now correctly debuffs stamina. *Warden changes: **Sylvan Embrace will now affect all group members within 10 meters of the caster. **Benison of the Wild is now an upgrade to Blessing of the Wild as intended. **Stacking issues between Blessing of the Wild, Benison of the Wild, Protection of the Seasons, and Blessing of Oak have been corrected. *Warlock changes: **Bellengere's Sapping Salvo has received the same upgrades as Dark Distortion. **Heneva's Viral Blast now has the same icon as Noxious Bolt. **Devastation had its reuse timer adjusted to 45 seconds. *Wizard changes: **El'Arad's Custodial Warding can now be canceled via the spell window. **Concurrence can now be canceled via the spell window. **Fiery Pulse has a new description and icon to reflect that it is a heat-based spell. Traits, Traditions, Tactics, and Training *Erudite: Summon Wisp will now be on its own reuse timer and will not prevent you from summoning a normal pet. *Barbarian: Cold Retribution now appears in the maintained and spell effects windows. *Half Elf: Tend Wound had a minor grammar error that was fixed. Heroic Opportunities *Shower of Daggers should now have the correct proc effect. Its description has also been corrected. *Soldier's Instict's prose has been corrected. *The following Heroic Opportunity buffs can now be canceled via the spell effects window: **Crucible of Life **Inspiring Piety **Scholar's Insight **Resonating Cascade **Divine Nobility Tradeskills *The price at which crafted items sell back to NPC merchants now includes a value for harvested components. The harvested items themselves, however, still have no value to merchants. *Lower-level refined and interim products have been removed from tradeskill merchants. Bread, pasta, and a packet of spices will still be sold because these items are used through every level range. *Fuels used in tradeskill production will now display which tier they intended for in their examine text. *Examining a recipe should now show exactly what type of fuel is required for that recipe. *Recipes for shurikens have been added to Artisan Essentials Volume 8, Outfitter Essentials Volume 18, Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 21, Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 31, and Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 41. *Increased the number of charges on poisons and potions that were previously missed. *The events that occur during production of ebon plates have been changed to heavy armoring instead of weaponry. *The examine text on poisons will now display the maximum number of times that the poison can trigger before it fades from your weapons. *Doubled the effectiveness of Reduce Heat. *Modified high grade honey to allow for pristine item production. *Changed the descriptions of Stain, Laminate, Enamel and Glaze to indicate that durability is reduced rather than power. *Wash recipes have been added to Apothecary recipe books. *Thread recipes have been removed from Apothecary recipe books. *Several totem recipe descriptions have been corrected. *Apothecary, Weaving, Timbercraft, and Geomancy reaction arts are now granted at the appropriate levels. *The Vigor of Trust spell recipe has been added to the appropriate Scholar volumes. *Several Provisioner recipes have had their levels adjusted to match the level of the book they came from. *Certain crafted containers that did not previously show up on merchant sell lists will now do so. *Feyiron Plate and Feyiron Ring recipes were contained in both Armorer Essentials Volume 29 and Volume 30. The duplicate recipes have been removed from Volume 30. *Pristine and Crude Alder Bookcases now have the correct appearance. *Recipes for shurikens have been added to Artisan Essentials Volume 8, Outfitter Essentials Volume 18, Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 21, Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 31, and Weaponsmith Essentials Volume 41. *Tin Hunting Arrows will now produce in a higher quantity per combine than before. *Merchants should now sell the following fuels: Walnut Kindling, Mulberry Kindling, Cherry Kindling, Hickory Kindling, Mesquite Kindling. *Refine recipes contained within Apothecary recipe books now use the Thaumaturgy Technique and Apothecary Knowledge. *The level and difficulty of the Blackened Iron Arrow Head recipe has been corrected. *Worked shallots should no longer be edible. *The durability of the worked quality Strengthened Leather Strap has been increased to the appropriate level. *Blinding Strike Apprentice IV is now named Eye Rake Apprentice IV since it scribes that spell. *The extra copies of the Iron Bar recipe have been removed from Geomancy Essentials Volume 10. *The extra copies of the Iron Plate recipe have been removed from Geomancy Essentials Volume 10. *The extra copy of the Burlap Thread recipe has been removed from Weaving Essentials Volume 10. *The extra copy of the Burlap Yarn recipe has been removed from Weaving Essentials Volume 10. *Added recipes for the creation of Arcane Concerto and Noxious Concerto. *Many recipe names were fixed to better match the name of the product being created. Commands, Controls, and User Interface *The Community window will now allow you to sort your friends by whether they are online or offline. There is now a checkbox that allows you to toggle only showing friends who are currently online. *There is now a message in the chat window letting you know when an NPC spell has been interrupted. *Chat window tabs will now number themselves more logically. A tab can never be given a blank title. *Combat start and stop messages will now go to the proper chat filter. *Chat updates for skill increases should now match the on-screen message. *Examining an item involved in a quest should now correctly close the dialog box after being put away. *Attempting to swap an empty bag with a full bag should no longer appear to destroy the empty bag. *The location for the graveyard icon on the Commonlands map was updated to be more accurate Art *Made further improvements to riders that were floating above horses. Audio *Tradeskill device cues should now be easier to hear. *You can again change the speaker type from within the game. *Fixed certain sound anomalies that would sometimes occur as you enter a new zone. *Added "/playsound " which plays 2d sounds locally. *This is to support user sound modifications. It lets users trigger any sounds locally for testing/script feedback. *Users can modify sounds by placing properly named .wav files into /ui/sounds or /ui//sounds *The UIBuilder documentation has an initial list of these .wav files. UIBuilder *There is a new version of the UIBuilder.zip file. The updated UIBuilder includes support for several new features. Please read the documentation file for further details. UI Files Modified *eq2ui_community.xml